Orbon Perkelos
Silberschein / Kay Eriya / Mutualis Mensch mit orkischen Zügen. Verehrer des M’tharach. Augen schwarz wie Onyx. Hat in Kelbaon eine Frau und zwei Kinder, die er zurückgelassen hat. Er will die Familie in zwei Jahren nachziehen lassen. Abgesandter des Ordens des M’tharach und der Krone von Kelbaon. Im Orden am aufsteigenden Ast, die Karriere könnte durch den Ausflug nach Mutualis einen Knick bekommen, oder aber eine Beschleunigung erfahren, wenn der Konvent Erfolg hat. Soll Mutualis zu einem Brückenkopf in den Osten machen. Plan: Die ersten fünf Jahre Aufbau, danach Koordination der Ausbreitung des Ordens in den Osten. Character Sheet Magister Orbon Perkelos Description: Hairy face, stocky build, black eyes,partly shaven head, determined speaker Experience Points: 15 Date of Birth Age Nationality Race Size Confidence 1 June 4780 33 Turmaras, Kallis Human/Sand-Orc 1.74 m 3 Characteristics Int Per Str Sta Pre Com Dex Qui +2 0 +1 0 +2 +1 0 0 Virtues and Flaws Virtues Flaws Molanwy Magic (Gentle Gift, Ceremonial Magician) Close Family Ties (Minor) Gentle Gift (Major) Dark Secret: Legendary Parents (Major) Privileged Upbringing (Minor) Heir: von Kael (Minor) Protection: Protective Father (Minor) Weakness: Pretty Women (Minor) Venus' Blessing (Minor) Abilities Ability Speciality Score Area Lore Turmaras 1 Artes Liberales - 3 Charm Women 1 Etiquette Nobles 2 Finesse - 2 Guile White Lies 1 Intrigue Alliances 2 Kol'abaha Lore Politics 2 Language (Aisylian) - 5 Language (Kornacham) Wizard Lingo 2 Language (Kryenen) Occult Lingo 4 Language (Old Asylian) - 4 Language (Sindarin) - 1 Lonquam Lore History 1 Medicine Human Anatomy 1 Molanwy Magic Studies and Labworks 6 Philosophiae - 3 Ride Long Distance Travel 1 Single Weapon Longsword 2 Swim Diving 1 Teaching Molanwy Magic 1 Personality Traits Personality Trait Score Reputation Score Fine Mannered +2 Ambitious (House Molanwy) +1 Combat Statistics and Wounds Combat Statistics Weapon Initiative Total Attack Total Defense Total Damage Total Soak Total Fists 0 0 0 -1 0 Knife 0 +1 0 +1 0 Longsword +2 +6 +3 +5 0 Wounds none Decreptitude and Warpings Decreptitude Score Warping Score 0 0 Effects of Aging Effects of Warping none yet none yet Grimoire Base Casting Total Lab Total 14 (Mutualis: 17) 8 (Mutualis: 11) Area of Expertise Similarity Bonus Travel and Portals +7 Spells and Rituals Lvl. 35 | Circle of the Jounty Traveller :Magieform: Grand Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (ReCo) R: Touch/Eye, D: Moment, T: Circle :Dauer: 1h 30min :Mastery Level: 2 :Casting Total: 24 (2x Grand Ritual Mastery) :Foci: Mythischer Zirkel aus Stein, ausgegossen mit arkanem Zinn (+6) Horuanisches Ritual, dass durch Molanwy-Kommentare der Defigatores ergänzt und leichter verständlich gemacht wurde. Es ist, aufgrund der Relevanz für die Schule der Defigatores, frisch kopiert und in sehr gutem Zustand. Mit dem beschriebenen Ritual lassen sich Zirkel konstruieren, die arkane Konnexi zueinander darstellen. Nach einem langen Ritual kann der Magus alles, was sich in einem der Zirkel befindet, in einen anderen Zirkel teleportieren (stress roll, finess roll/diff. 7). Die Symbole des Zirkels müssen (idealerweise in Stein oder Metall) eingelassen werden und mit rituell präpariertem Metall ausgegossen werden, wobei das Metall aus demselben präparierten Guss sein muss um einen Arkanen Konnex zu ermöglichen. Category: Kay Eriya Category: Silberschein Category: Personen